Ali/Gallery
This is the gallery of Ali. Initial Concepts 10997891 795058877248488 1883625108261078696 n.jpg 10978643 795058880581821 2168126952056802436 n.jpg 10978613 795058857248490 7517494892089596223 n.jpg Promotional Images Ejen Ali Ejen Ali Chinese New Year.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Watak Ejen Ali.png New Ejen Ali Characters.jpg MATA Secret Files - 1.jpg Ejen Ali and Ejen Bakar.jpg|MISSION: EVEN 13125018 1070168446386631 6307124610606702521 n.jpg AliSaltyFace.jpg Ejen Ali Characters.png Ejen Ali Icon.jpg Ejen Ali in Baju Melayu.jpg|Ali wearing Baju Melayu Ejen Ali Raya Selfie.jpg|Ali taking a selfie with Comot in Hari Raya 05.jpg AliandAliciaSlingshots.jpg|Ali's Slingshot in Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two, compared with Alicia's Slingshot Vlcsnap-2016-06-30-14h25m55s234.png|Ejen Ali is giving the "Hari Raya" mission Ejen Ali MISI RAYA.jpg Ejen Ali and Ejen Comot (2).png Ejen Ali Raya Poster.jpg ComotseeingAlisleeping.jpg EjenAliYoyo.png Ejen Ali IRIS Icon.jpg Ejen Ali FFM28.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg Inside of New Energy Power Plant.jpg Ali vs Dos.jpg Ali and Alicia Episode 7.jpg Ali and Comot Episode 8.jpg Ali and Rizwan.png Ali Episode 9.jpg Ali Rizwan Episode 9.jpg Ejen Ali Meme.jpg Ali Using IRIS.jpg Ali and Bakar.jpg Ali, Comot and Mamee Monster.jpg Episode 10 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 1.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 3.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 4.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 5.jpg Ali staring at mirror.jpg Episode 11 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Biodata.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 9 Days_Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 8 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 6 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 5 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 2 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 2 - Esok.jpg Misi Peranan - 10.30 PG.png Ejen Ali Season 2 Cinema Screening Poster.jpg Mission Diez - Debriefing.png Mission Last Season 2 - Today.png Mission Legacy - Debriefing.png Ejen Ali Season 2 Finale Poster.jpg Happy birthday Ali (2018).png Bulat & Ali sleeping.png Tekno selfie!.png Selfie with sleeping Jet.png Ali, Alicia, Bakar salute.png Ali salute.png Happy birthday Ali (2019).png Ali, Bakar and Comot selfie.png Ali and his friends sahur.png Ali and his friends waiting for iftar.png Thank you for 1 million subscribers.png Ali selfie with Comot.png Happy Eid Mubarak (2019).png Ali and his friends playing fireworks.png Ali holding Gold Play Button (YouTube).png Ejen Ali The Movie Ejen Ali The Movie poster.png Screenshots Teaser #1 1488014_981302725273204_972734905276926194_n.jpg 535354_981287951941348_1679224023905321988_n.jpg 12465858_981288931941250_5186130433614316056_o.jpg 1017714_981287945274682_8400024120076623674_n.jpg 10258284_981288935274583_4966497431632716640_o.jpg 921108_981288928607917_2401982386711241079_o.jpg 12401912_981288925274584_7200556965233652274_o.jpg 10636857_981363948600415_4532895736700180068_o.jpg 10658840_981288858607924_7735812754872871732_o.jpg Teaser #2 Ali Sleeping.jpg Ali With His Data.jpg Ali Shocked.jpg Ejen Ali Icon2.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 01.jpg Ejen Ali In Action.gif 02.jpg Ali hah.jpg Ejen Ali Season 1 Ali Sleeping In His Room.jpg Ejen Ali.jpg Ali Shocked By His Father.jpg Bedroom.png|Ali's room Ali Screaming.jpg Riding Scooter.jpg Bully.png Scooter.png Ali Say Shh...jpg Ali Finding Eraser.jpg Puan Munah Mad To Ali.jpg Ali Hiding In Toilet.jpg Shit!.jpg Ali Waving To Viktor.jpg Ali Shocked After Look Bakar.jpg Ali & Bakar Walking.jpg Ali Enters To The Shop.jpg Bakar Following Ali.jpg Ali Choosing Food.jpg Ali Looking Bakar.jpg Ali Asking Bakar What Happening.jpg Bakar Asking Something To Ali.jpg There Is No.jpg Ali Shocked After Saying Dangerous.jpg Ali Look To The Dos Feet.jpg Dos Telling Ali.jpg Trez Checking Ali's Bag.png Comell budak marah.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-28-16h32m49s296.png|Ali holds the IRIS. For the first time. Ali Flying.jpg Ali Look To The Dos.jpg Ali Ready To Scene.jpg Ali Scaning.jpg Dos & Ali Fighting.png Ali Did It Fight Dos.png Ali With The Fire Background.jpg Ali Sleeping With Smiling.jpg Uncle!.png Bakar Waking Up Ali.png AliAliciaViktorduringrecess.jpg Ali Hiding.jpg Ali With I.R.I.S.jpg Ejen Ali on duty.png 09.jpg Ali Look To Bakar.jpg Oh My God!.png Ali Trying Focus.png Ali With White Lightning.png Alidoinghisworksheet.jpg Alisurroundedbyrobots.jpg 10 1.jpg Ali Looking To The Alicia.png What?.jpg AliViktorEp3.jpg|Ali and Viktor 13691085 285035711852046 5449599710770417691 o.jpg|Ali's full name: Ali bin Ghazali Ali Grouch.jpg Ali & Viktor.jpg Ali Drawing.jpg Alicia Blur.jpg Alicia Smiling.jpg Ali Fainted.jpg Ali Almost Sleeping.jpg Ali Look Mia Walking.png Ali Shocked After Looking Mia.png "Why you following me?".png Ali Throw Letter From Mia.png Ali Gasps.png Alicia Hand.png Alicia Looking Curious.png "You're the agent?!".png Ali Gasps 2.png "This is the last warning!".png Ali & Alicia Mad.png Ali Fall On Floor.png Ali Fall To Floor.jpg Ali Grouch To Alicia.jpg Alicia & Ali Grouch.jpg Ali mad to Alicia.jpg Alicia if she knew she would be mad.jpg Alicia hah.jpg Alicia wants to jump.jpg Bakar Alicia waiting.jpg 03.jpg 11 1.jpg "Oi! It's mine!".png Alicia & Ali Fearing.png Bakar Protected Ali.png "Uncle...".png|"Uncle..." All Sad.png Ali & Alicia Sad.png Ali Look To The General Rama.png Ali & Alicia Look To The Bakar Snoring.png Everybody Looking Bakar.png Afterthemission.jpg Ali Look To The Jenny.png Ali Smile To Jenny.png Ali Look To The Alicia While Grouch.png Everybody In Sports.png Ali & Viktor VS Alicia & Mia.png Ali Grouch.png Alicia Shocked.png Ali Out His Tongue.png Ali & Alicia Smile.png Ejen Ali, Bakar and Jenny Ep 3.jpg Ali Scaning For Opening.jpg Ali Feel Boring.jpg Ali Ready To Action.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png|Ali with Bakar and Alicia at MATA Alright sir.png Ali Want To Talk Ghazali With Smile.png Ali Look To Ghazali With Smile.png Dr. Ghazali Want To Eat His Bread.png Ali smile.png "Dad, don't you remember?".png "Thank you, Viktor.".png "Wow!".png Ghazali Surprising Ali.png "Happy Birthday!".png "It's already grown up, my daddy's son.".png Ali Want To Waste Garbage.png Ali In Garbage Place.png Ali After Waste Garbage.png Ali Looking Labu Chasing By Syed & Shaun.png "Labu?".png Ali Terrifying About Labu.png "Labu, watch out!".png Ali Looking To Labu.png Shaun Telling Syed.png Ali & Labu Hiding From Syed & Shaun.png Ali Hiding Behind Ghazali.png Syed Thumbs Up To Ali.png Ghazali Smile To Syed & Shaun.png "Dad, look at this!".png Ali Confused About Labu.png "We care her, can we?!".png "I won't.".png Labu Wanna Eat Sandwhich.png Labu Eating Sandwhich.png Ali Looking Labu.png "Ali, can do it!".png Labu running around.jpg Labu Hiding From Ghazali.png Alifeelingsad.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h16m07s299.png ComothidingfromAli.jpg Weareateam.jpg Ali On Time.jpg Viktor's Reaction Episode 5.jpg Ali Holding Comot.jpg Ali Sigh.jpg It's Not Me!.jpg Alicia Adding Grounded To Ali.jpg Ali Feel Hungry.jpg For Me?.jpg Sasidaran look to the Ali.png Ali Eating Sarsi Chocolate.jpg You, if you one day not make any trouble, you can not?.png Alicia & Ali Get Ready.png Alicia & Ali Get Ready 2.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Alicia & Ali Look To The Bakar.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Ali Look To The Dos & Trez In Hologram.png Alicia Ali Rizwan Bakar Walking.png 61.jpg 62.jpg Secret Camera.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 55.jpg What this?.png Ali scanning with I.R.I.S.png Rizwan, Jenny, Alicia, Ali & Bakar Listening Rama.png WeshouldletComotjoinus.jpg Ali Feet.jpg Ali again.jpg Ali gak Di denger Yang Viktor omong.png Ali alone.jpg Ali bin Ghazali.jpg Ali hah Ghzali.jpg Ali hem to comot.jpg Ali thrown to the floor.jpg Ali out of breath.png Ali split.png Ali Playing Tablet.jpg The stuff is still with him.png Alicia & Ali Screaming.png Alicia Grouch, Ali Smile Nervous.png Ali Feel Sick.png Ali Showing Green Box.png Alicia Mad To Ali.png How should I know.png Uncle said, let him attract attention Dos.png You call her?.png Alicia!.png Ali Gasp.png Ali Look To The Alicia.png Ali Look To The Alicia 2.png Ali Saving Alicia.png Ali Saving Alicia 2.png Ali Success Saving Alicia.png Ali Feeling Hurt.png Alicia Crying.png Are You Crying?.png Ali After Hit By Alicia.png Ali & Viktor Victory.png Ali Running To M.A.T.A.png Ali In Librarian.png Alicia Taking A Book For Ali.png Ali Smile 2.png Ali After Stumbled The Rock.png Ali Want To Stand Up.png "Only that?".png "Only that? You said?!".png Ali Rescuing Comot.png "It's broken.".png Ali Smile Nervous To Syed.png Syed, Ali, Shaun Reaction Before Puan Munah Mad.png Ali Sigh.png M.A.T.A. Calling Ali.png Ali what.jpg "Hi!".png "Syed & Shaun chasing me.".png Ali Confused About Alicia.png Alicia & Ali Walking.png Ali Thinking Alicia.png Ali & Alicia Shocked.png Duduk.jpg Hebat nya Ejen Rizwan.jpg Comot Ikut boleh.jpg Ali di Tali.jpg Ali Gagal.jpg "I'm Not Ready".png "The Enemy Will Not Hear You're Ready".png Ali Takut.jpg Ali takut.jpg Ali Alamak Terlambat.jpg Melur Boy Viktor Mawar Alicia Ali Sarsi Mia.png Ali Sleeping In Class.png Puan munah and Ali.jpg Ali sekolah.jpg Ali em.jpg Ali Scared To Puan Munah.png Ali Grounded By Puan Munah.png "You don't have to sad anymore.".png Ali Smile While Hanging Lollipop.png Ali Like Rizwan.png Rizwan takna.jpg Ali And Wak musang.jpg Aunty Faye & Ali Fall Because Komeng.png Ali Smiling After Wake Up.png Ali Closing The Wardrobe.png White Teeth.png Ali Smiling 3.png Ali Smile To Puan Munah.png Ali Smile Want To School.png Ali Confused About Alicia Meowing.png Ali just woke up.jpg Ali just woke up 2.jpg Ali Trying To Infiltration To School.png Ali Trying To Distract Puan Munah.png Ali Hiding From The Other Student.png Ali Spying A Student.png Ali Cough Because Mawar Sweeping.png Ali Confused About The Class.png Uoqwuqoueoqdfkshfdksjmcbzmc.png Viktor Smiling At His Phone.png Bakar wak musang ali and comot.jpg Ali Wants To Look Bakar.png Ali& Viktor.jpg Look Out!.png All droid off.jpg Ali Using I.R.I.S.png Ali Arrive In Factory.png Ali Ready To Attack Rizwan.png Ali kick trez face.jpg Jenny And Ali.jpg Ali look to the Buster Droid.jpg Ali look to The Jenny.jpg "Uncle!".png Season 2 Ali in the outside.png They all hate me.png The atmosphere changed after Ali arrived.png Ali want to apologize.png I want to apologize.png I don't know what to say.png Ali feel guilty.png Enough!.png Two troops are practicing.png Arrange the plan.png Ali, Alicia, Chris.png Ali, Alicia and Chris.png Ali looking to the right.png Not very healthy.png How many lives have been left.png We're a team.png To work together.png Ali and Viktor.png Alicia-Viktor-Ali VS Shaun-Sasidaran-Boy.png Alicia hanging ball.png Alicia and Ali quarrel.png Ali happy seeing Agent Zain.png Sorry!.png Ali blur face.png Ali just realized.png Alicia say enough.png Everyone Discussion.png Everyone Discussion 2.png Ali macam susah nak percaya.png Ali our enemies have become strong.png Moon he does not think he is a bad man.png Moon Hah!.png Rudy or not.png Moon And Ali Hah!.png alidontbeangry3.png|Ali can't handle about Rudy's behaviour. Ali boring.jpg Ali & Comot Walking To Academy M.A.T.A.png Ali Walking To Academy M.A.T.A.png Ali Shocked After Looking Robot Hand.png Get Ready To Protocol Kubu.png Ejen Chris Zass Roza R-O Khai Comot Ali Alicia Moon Mika Rudy Jet Iman.jpg "Khai, what it is Protocol Kubu?".png "It's in the academy book guide.".png Ali & Khai Looking Moon Smile.png Protocol Kubu In Dark.png Khai, Ali & Alicia Thinking About Mentor.png Moon, Roza, Khai & Ali Watching The Fight.png Roza mika chris JEt.png "Huh? What it's that?".png "The last resort to leave this island, if the Protocol Kubu failed.".png All Look To Alicia.png Ali Gasp Looking Alicia.png "It's not time for figthing.".png Roza, Mika, Chris & Jet Looking To Ali.png Ali's Speeching.png All Listening Ali's Speeching.png M.A.T.A Pose.png "He's weak, if rebel attacked.".png Ali Looking To Zain.png Zain And Ali.png "But Uno?".png "Ah".png Ali Amazed To Zain.png Iman, Roza, Ali, Alicia & Khai Get Ready.png Ali Mad To Rudy.png "I can!".png Ali pulling Trez.png it's exhausted.png Dos & Trez surrounded.png Alicia & Ali noticed the red shoot.png All noticed red shoot.png Alicia & Ali hurting after hit by red shoot.png Ali after attacking Trez.png Ali smiling look to the I.R.I.S.png Ali activate I.R.I.S.png Ali ready to action.png Rudy, Iman & Alicia using Atlas.png Ali gasp after looking Uno thrust sword to Zain.png "Agent Zain...".png Ali sad about Zain.png "Ali?" -Alicia.png Ali before became override.png Ali override mode.png Ali face-to-face to Uno.png "Ah... Super Agent is coming up.".png Ali looking to Uno.png Alicia & Rudy looking to Ali override.png Uno & Ali face-to-face.png Uno & Ali using I.R.I.S.png Incoming attack from Uno.png Ali want to attack Uno.png Uno falling down Ali.png Ali panting.png Ali & Iman attacking Uno.png Ali tired.png Khai & Rudy taking Ali.png Alicia And Ali Smile.png Ganz Laught.png Ali Smile In Hologram.png Raya '17 Raya '18 Ali waving.png We go!.png Rudy, where are you going?.png Ali confused.png Ali got an idea.png Happy holidays!.png All coming to Rudy.png id:Ali/Galeri ms:Ali/Galeri Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries